


nothing like you

by trixicinkflair



Series: stand-alone multifandom fics [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, theyre in love your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28167189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixicinkflair/pseuds/trixicinkflair
Summary: -Virgil frowned. "Are you okay?"Logan looked startled at the question, like he hadn't expected Virgil to care enough about how he was doing to even bother asking.It made Virgil's heart clench painfully in his chest, mind racing back to before the others had accepted him, to the lonely nights he had spent curled up in his room wishing the others cared enough about him to ask if he was okay.-me? writing analogical? more likely than you think // fic is properly capitalized
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: stand-alone multifandom fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119674
Kudos: 47





	nothing like you

Virgil jolted awake to the sound of his phone going off. Grumbling, he rolled over to pick up and realized it was just tumblr notifications. Muting the incoming flood of notifications (someone must have set up their drafts to post in a burst, but why at four AM? Time zones suck.)

He rolled out of bed and glared at the clock, pocketing his phone. He'd slipped into a light doze less than twenty minutes prior, but he wasn't getting back to sleep, not with his heart racing the way it was. So he slid on his hoodie, traded his frayed purple pajama bottoms for a pair of dark skinny jeans, and slowly headed downstairs, snapping his eyeshadow into place. He made it down the stairs with no problem, but stopped at the living room.

"Lo? Why are you awake this early?"

Logan glanced up from the steaming mug he held in both hands. "I was unable to sleep, and hoped some tea would calm my nerves enough for me to attempt rest again," he admitted, listlessly lifting his mug up a few inches as he mentioned it.

Virgil frowned. "Are you okay?"

Logan looked startled at the question, like he hadn't expected Virgil to care enough about how he was doing to even bother asking. It made Virgil's heart clench painfully in his chest, mind racing back to before the others had accepted him, to the lonely nights he had spent curled up in his room wishing the others cared enough about him to ask if he was okay.

He clearly hadn't been, he'd been on the edge of giving up and desperate for a friend. Logan had given him that.

Patton had tried, bless his heart, but they were too different. Morality wanted to see everything as black and white, had wanted to categorize him. Virgil was more grey than white, as much as he liked to play pretend and wish he fit in as well as he wanted to.

But Logan...Logan had given him ways to calm down. A shoulder to cry on. A place to go when he was so worked up and trapped in his own mind that he could barely speak. He gave him something he desperately craved. He had given him something that had saved his life: a friend.

Now Virgil had to figure out how to do the same for Logan.

Holding his breath, Virgil inched over to the couch and sat down, leaving about six inches between him and Logan. "Do you...want to talk about it?"

"There is nothing to discuss." There it was. Logan's voice had gone flat and emotionless, face shuttering into that damned indifferent mask that never failed to show up right when Logan needed most to be vulnerable. When Logan knew full well that shutting down would only slowly destroy him.

Virgil hesitated, then reached over and took Logan's hand. The logical Side instantly gripped his, jaw clenching as he struggled to keep the tears at bay.

"Am I needed?" he whispered. "Is my function necessary?"

"Of course," Virgil said, lifting his other hand and gently cupping Logan's cheek, turning his face towards Virgil’s. "But you are also wanted. Thomas needs you, yes, as his logic. But he also wants you."

"And what about you?" Logan chokes.

Virgil exhaled sharply. "My opinion-"

"Your opinion is the only one that matters to me. I trust you. I repeat: what about you? Do you find me merely needed, or am I wanted?"

"Oh, Logan. I'm sorry. I've failed you if you thought even for a moment that I don't want you. You're my friend, and I want to spend time with you. And listen to you ramble about the things you enjoy. And I want to watch movies with you and have debates and just sit and watch the stars."

He lifted Logan's chin again, lips quirking up in a crooked smile when Logan finally met his gaze. "There are those eyes. Hello, Logan."

"I think we are past the point where greeting each other is nece-" He broke off as Virgil leaned in, eyes flicking down to his lips and then back, silently asking for permission. he inched a little closer, nodding, and Virgil closed the distance between them, closing his eyes as he pressed their lips together.

Logan pulled back after a moment, eyes wet with tears, a smile curving his lips for the first time in...Virgil couldn't remember how long, and shit, that was a problem. "I assume that was a non verbal answer?" he teased.

Virgil snorted. "Yes, nerd, I do want you here. I...care about you. or whatever."

Logan raised an eyebrow, mimicking Patton's words from years ago. "You're implying that you love me."

"Can it be an understood thing?"

Logan smiled again, expression softening as he looked Virgil over again. "It can be an understood thing."


End file.
